Animal traps of a very wide variety of forms have, from time to time, been proposed in the prior art, experimented with in the field and, in the end, discarded because of one deficiency or another.
What may be called conventional leg hold traps are viewed with disfavour because of their manifest deficiencies. Leg hold traps rely upon the skill of the trapper in properly placing and concealing the traps and are subject to accidental springing. A falling branch can set off a trap rendering it useless for its intended purpose. A passing animal or bird of a kind which it is not intended to trap may, accidentally, be caught which not only causes needless suffering to the animal trapped but, of course, renders the sprung trap incapable of catching the animal for which it was set.
In recent years, other and more sophisicated traps have been developed but the majority of these rely upon the skill of the trapper for the proper placement of the trap in order to ensure that the intended animal will be caught and that the trap will, in fact, effectively capture and kill the animal under conditions which will enable the trapper to obtain a saleable pelt.
An animal trap constructed in accordance with the present invention is substantially free of all of the aforementioned disadvantages and defects. First, it cannot be accidentally sprung by falling branches, twigs or accidental contact. Second, it is highly unlikely that it will be accidently sprung by animals or birds for which it is not intended.
It is extremely safe to use from the trapper's point of view and its sensitivity can be adjusted in accordance with the requirements of the animal being sought.